1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power seat apparatus, and more paticularly to a power seat apparatus including a seat driving mechanism to which the rotational torque is transmitted through a cable from a motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional power seat apparatus of the type, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,995 for example, when a motor is brought into operation, the rotational torque is transmitted to a seat driving mechanism through a cable. Due to the rotational torque transmitted to the seat driving mechanism, a seat member mounted thereon is moved in the lengthwise direction of a vehicle body or in the vertical direction. The cable is constituted by twisting a plurality of metal wires and is covered with a protection tube made of synthetic resin. Such cable is inevitably formed at an outer surface thereof with numerous irregularities, thereby increasing sliding friction between the cable and the cover. Thus, transmitting efficiency of the rotational torque is decreased and noise is generated during motor operation.